Vacations on the Island of the Enchantment
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: The Samurai Rangers go on vacation to an island in the Caribbean but they encounter with a strange creature. But to defeat it they will have to first find new zords and new powers disks.
1. We're going on vacation?

**Holidays on the Island of Enchantment**

_We're going on vacation?_

Summer had just started , and had spent several months after the Samurai Rangers defeated Master Xandred . Emily was in her living room watching a movie with her sister Serena. It was the last day she would share with her before her sister go with her mother on a trip to Europe where she would take treatment for their disease. When suddenly knock on the door.

"Forward" - Emily replies " is open "

When the sisters look to the door to see young man with green eyes . Mike was Emily 's boyfriend and the Green Ranger . This had moved just a block from where they lived to be close.

" Hi, how are girls " - greeting the Green Ranger as he gave a small kiss to Emily .

" Well , I'll go tomorrow with our mother to Europe to take a medical treatment to finish and hopefully improve and get healthy after so long sick " - Serena replied .

" Emily you will go on this trip ? " Mike asked as he gave a look of sadness thinking I'd see in a couple of weeks.

" No, I will not go my mother said it was not a holiday, one that go with her was more than enough " - said the Yellow Ranger .

" Oh " - sigh the boy if the slightest intention to hide his satisfaction that she stay. " They have been months we do not see the guys should get together on this holiday. "

" If you think I'll stay alone this summer, so we should also take a vacation trip whit the all Rangers" said the blond . " But where? , Any idea Mike ? "

" Hum , I know that to a Caribbean island " - said the green-eyed boy .

" But which one?" - Emily answered

" That does not ask , we will go to my home country " - said Mike " We will go to the Island of Enchantment , Puerto Rico "

" Oh good idea, say it is very beautiful , I'll take care of contacting Mia , Lauren and Jayden , and you call Antonio and Kevin"

The kids were reported with their friends and agreed to the trip. Which would only be in a couple of days .


	2. The Airport

**AN**: The characters of Power Rangers, and the names of the BSN teams are not mine. Thanks

_**2. The airport **_

All were waiting at the airport of Panorama City for Mia who had not yet arrived , luckily still had an hour to get in there before the flight to San Juan , Puerto Rico leave the airport . The latest on the last call they give her she was struggling with a cooking pots trying to put them in a suitcase.

After a good time to finally introduce Mia to the airport carrying two large bags of clothes and other kitchen utensils .

"You finally came, it was time. " "You are moving? " commented Kevin giving a look at the bags of the pink Ranger .

" You said because of the suitcase I bring pots . Someone has to cook , or you intend to buy food every day ? " replied the girl of Asian descent .

" Forget it." replied the Blue Ranger

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers " Passengers bound for San Juan , Puerto Rico . Their flight leaves in 10 minutes"

The plane was about to land and through the windows you could see clearly the walled city of San Juan . At the airport headed for the exit, there was waiting for David and Camila 's cousin and Mike 's younger sister , respectively .

" So long Miguel Rivera Huertas " greeting the boy about 6 feet 5 inches.

" David you know I do not like being told the full name, my mother calls me that when I done something wrong " Mike replied with a look of annoyance .

" So your real name is Miguel , ah. And I thought that was the only kind of Latin name " commented Antonio Gold Ranger .

Before Antonio finished his comment Mike interrupted proceeding to present " David , Camila, these are my friends Jayden , Antonio , Mia , Lauren and Kevin , oh and of course my lovely girlfriend Emily "

" Nice to meet you I'm Camila Mike 's younger sister but can tell me Mila " replied with a smile the young woman about 5 feet , green eyes, curly hair , long and black , and brunette skin.

"I am David , David Huertas , Mike's cousin . And now I tell you I invite you to see the Finals series of the National Superior Basketball. Where I 'm playing with the Pirates of Quebradillas this series 2-1 in favor of the Pirates, we need two more for the championship "presented Mike's basketball player cousin .

The boys went to the car and knowing were all the way .


	3. It's time to play

_**AN: Neither the power rangers, or the names of the teams of BSN belong to me. Thanks.**_

**3. It's time to play **

It was early in the morning ,so the young began their tour in the island . First they visited Old San Juan , then went to the native park in Ponce and finally were given a dip in the waterfall of " Milk 's Leap " in the village of San Sebastián . It was a small island so was easy to cross it . Now approaching the night all geared up to go watch the basketball game. David was almost ready for action .

" I cook, who want? " Mia commented uncovering the pot enjoying the smell of what had cooking.

"I 'm in." Lauren said while the rest of the Rangers watched with horrified face .

" Me too ." said David while the ties laces of his tennis, and with his uniform on.

Mike dragged his cousin into the room where Mia could not hear and said, " I do not recommend eating what Mia cook if you want to play today . "

" So bad she cooks? " Mila wonder who realized the move.

"Fatal but we do not tell her not to feel bad , I do not know how Lauren likes what she cooks. " the Boricua Ranger quietly answered her.

When everyone finished went to the Coliseum Quebradillas City where the game would take place and home of the Pirates. He felt one party environment Pirate 's Lair , the excite of the fans for championships was clear. The others say they were doing 35 years since the last championship in this city. The Rangers sat in the arena area and the game began .

The voice on the microphone began to present the opposing team players from the Ponce Lions and then the home team . It is time to introduce David " And now give a strong applause to the team captain David Huertas. "

" Look, it's David. " stated Emily with emotion .

"Is see that he is an important part of the team and the fans love him. " commented Jayden .

The game started and the Lions get momentum and looked like it would be an easy win for them. The people try to make react the team screaming "Defense, Defense." But after halftime the get Pirates an impetus for victory. Everything was happiness , and lacked least for the coveted championship.

While celebrating his victory in Quebradillas and Ponce was suffering defeat , in one of the mountain villages people were terrified with appeared of dead animals and missing people. A farmer said to see a strange and dark seen creäture . To which they called " El Chupacabras ."


	4. The mystery of El Chupacabras

4. The mystery of the " Chupacabras "

It was early in the morn and youth are beginning to lift according gathered in the kitchen for breakfast .

"Good day , How woke everyone? " asked the yellow ranger your friends with a big smile on her face. "

"No Speech" Mila replied and the rest of the Rangers who were screaming the whole game of emotion . While David looked at her with a face like he 'd been hit by a truck "I am the living dead , but we won so it was worth it."

" Why they had Mexicans flags in the bleachers if we are in Puerto Rico ? " Antonio asked curiously.

"One of our players is Mexican, the flags are in support to him " tall boy said .

" _Fantastico_ , I am Mexican too" can express emotion the gold ranger .

" His name is Lorenzo , I'm going to present to you, so you meet him " replied with a smile the basketball player .

" Let the news to see what they say of the game" commented Mike as he was heading to turn on the TV .

They were giving commercial when suddenly begins morning newscast " Strange creäture terrorizing the country," said one of the reporters . " There are people missing and dead animals, countrymen say having seen the creäture described as a greenish-gray skin , scaly and sharp spines or quills running down its back and jumps similar to a kangaroo , which they called El Chupacabras " " While the mystery solved for the safety of the people all the government work and sporting events including the Final series of the BSN is suspended until further notice. " the reporter quoted .

" As I thought it was just an urban legend ," said Mila with amazement voice .

" I am not surprise, being ranger teach me that any thing is possible," said Jayden the Red Ranger .

" We must reach the mentor Ji for if you have information about this creäture " Lauren suggested the other red ranger.

When contacted Ji the tell them that the creäture was half Nighlok and the other half was a mixture of wild animals. It had been hidden but after the defeat of the Master Xandred woke it, probably the only Nighlok Octoroo apparently survive the battle, most be behind all this . But to fight they have to find news discs of powers and get news Zords because the others were destroyed in the last battle . But to get them they have to go into the deepest part and prohibited part of " El Yunque " where they will find the powers of the olds " Taino Indians ."

" It seems that we are back in action " Kevin exclaimed with excitement.


	5. Travel to the Yunque

**AN : I don own anything, except the idea.**

_5. Travel to the __Yunque_****

They packed all they need up for the trip . Mila stayed home , but David decided to go with the Rangers . After all he was the only who had visited before, although he has visited only the public parts of the site.

" I just tell all of you that it will not be easy , you have to go to the place without being seen by the guards , as the part where you have to go to the public is prohibited . Besides this rainy day is very dangerous. Know , they say there Aliens there. " said the young athlete.

"Danger is my middle name. _Yunque_ here we go! " exclaimed the green ranger with enthusiasm.

" Mike, do not scold the nature! " Emily responded to with concern face to the comment of her crazy boyfriend.

* * *

Already mounted in the car to go to the rainy forest where their new powers awaited them . Arriving at the forest with a map that Ji had sent them via e -mail where they found themselves the new zords , with their power discs . Everyone looked closely at the area to find a place where they could enter unseen.

" Hey, look at that fence wire is taken off post if we can push it and go to the other side . " Mia suggested the fence pointing at her side .

" Yes, but we must be careful not to be seen " insisted the blue ranger .

When suddenly a guard approached them. " What you doing here , you should be in their homes , that creäture is on the loose and is very dangerous . When I return I do not want to see here. " warned the security guard .

" He is gone ? " Emily asked as she looked for both side to see if he had go .

"I think " respond Mike " Come on, before he return . "

* * *

Once inside the forest in the prohibited area they began to follow the path they had traced by the mentor . It was very difficult to distinguish the ways they all seemed . When the sky began to grow dark by a cloud of rain that settled over the area , making more difficult the road. Only had to cross a waterfall to get to the cave where it was seeking . Suddenly while they crossed the waterfall Kevin slipped and twist an ankle trying to jump from one rock to another . The current through nearly , but David who was behind him grabbed by the arm and helped him stop again on the rocks .

" Are you okay ,you're not hurt? " asked David to blue ranger " Yes, but not completely, my ankle hurt me and I can hardly walk." he replied Kevin .

"Finally we got ! " Mike exclaimed with excitement .

But entered the cave, this was illuminated with a flash and heard a voice that said " Those who dare to enter the Lair _Guarionex _? "

Everyone was open-mouthed when they saw a man with the characteristics of a Taino Indian , but his body shines and did not seem solid , looked more like a ghost body .


	6. New Powers

AN: like always, I don't own anything. Thanks

* * *

**6. New Powers**

After spending the young wonder proceeded to talk. Jayden as team leader took the word " We are the Power Rangers Samurai and have come for the powers of the ancient Taino Indians who supposed be in this place . "

" With what purpose dare to claim as their own such powers . " answered in a loud voice the Ghost of Guarionex .

But before he could answer Mike advancement and answer , "Sir, do not take it as an imprudence our " Yes, it is Mike talking about not act recklessly . "We need the powers to protect this beautiful island and I dare say yours to mine too , of that strange attack of the Nighlok and half animal which is also called _El Chupacabras_ . Please help us, if we need to morph to you believe us. "

" It is not necessary , I found sincerity in your words . I not be an obstacle for the good of my island and the world. " said the ghost , proceeding to bring up a few discs of power and miniatures Zords as they had before but different animals.

" Here are the seven discs with their respective Zords. " said as he watched the pair of red rangers " But there can only be a leader, just be a red ranger so decide which one will be the final leader of the team"

Jayden looked at his sister and she said to him " Your ace always been their leader and that will not change " with this hinted that he would be the red ranger .

" Well, decided , Jayden I give the_ Puerto Rican Boa_ disc with his Zord . Lauren now 'll be the orange ranger your element will remain fire but your disk and Zord will be the_ Pitire_ , Mike you will have the power of the _Puerto Rican Parrot_ , Emily on your I will be the one of the amazing tiny _Coqui_ , Mia will get the _Carey_ , Kevin will have the_ Manatee_ and last, but not least important the _Palo Iguana_ disc will be for Antonio . " Guarionex divided like this the powers .

" The costumes are still the same with exception of Lauren change its color to orange. _Boa_ is a species of snake , the _Pitire_ and the _Parrot_ are birds , while the _Coqui_ is a tiny frog species that can only survive in Puerto Rico , the_ Carey_ a turtle, the _Manatee_ is an aquatic mammal and a reptile _Iguana_ . With these Zords you can formed the _Taino Samurai Megazor_d . " Clarified the Indian spirit . " Now I leave "

" Well now let yourself _Chupi_ " exclaimed Mike

" What is that of _Chupi_ ? " asked the yellow ranger .

"It's a nickname he just invented the Nighlok . " He laughed the green ranger .

" Oh Mike never change " Emily said .

" Hey ,mentor sent me a message telling me that there was another attack and the only way that the only way to bring up the missing people is destroying it" stated the red ranger .

"All there is a problem via I can not fight with my feet hurt, and already I've decided . For this battle I'll let David be the blue ranger after all it is part of the team and it not been for him, would have taken me the current. " commented Kevin and David who was silent all the time looked at him in astonishment .

"I never fight with a sword but I 'll give my best, do not let you down Kevin . Thanks for the confines . " Replied the tall basketball player .  
" Well I teleport Kevin to the house of Mike's parents and us to Toa Valley where is the Creature. " Jayden said " Simbol Power , Teleport " and they all disappeared from the place .


	7. The Battle

7. The Battle

The Rangers arrived in the Valley of the Toa in the town of Toa Alta. There was Octoroo and _El Chupacabras _, surrounded by Mogeers , as if you were waiting for them.

"I knew you were on after all this Octoroo " annoying Jayden exclaimed .

" Uh oh uhh of course I'm behind all this , avenge the Master Xandred and will destroy all the Earth . I will start with the places that you love most .That's why I started with Puerto Rico Green Ranger's country , being the smallest place it will be easy and you not be able to prevent it ! " renting Octoroo said the Rangers.

" Listen to me Octoroo nobody , but NOBODY ! Messes with my family and my country! " Express annoying Mike .

" Stop talking and go to the action " ordered the red ranger .

" Samuraizer , Go Go Samurai! " Rangers shouted in chorus : red , green , blue , yellow , pink and orange. "Samurai Morpher ,Gold Power " cry Antonio .

"Attack ! " Octoroo ordered the Mogeers and _El Chupacabra_. While was heading back to the Sanzu river .

" Jayden I know you 're the leader , but this is of you by in charge of the mogeers and I'll take care of the monster " green ranger said to their leader .

"Okay , that's it your self . " Jayden answered him .

" Ahaiya , spin sword , Coqui disc! Avalanche Earth ! " exclaimed the yellow ranger , she put in test her new power. The mogeers around disappear.

" Good to see how the hell is this! Well spin sword, Manatee disk! Waterspout ! Ahaiya ! " David said while he experiment with the sword in his first experience as a ranger and probably the last . All the closers mogeers where evaporated.

" Spin Sword ! " cried the rangers red, pink and orange. " Boa Disc ! " Said Red . "Carey Disc " Pink said . "Pitire Disc " orange and "Palo Iguana Disc " gold. Putting in function all their powers the rest of the mogeers were eliminated.

"I get your turn _Chupi_ " Mike told the monster . " Ahaiya ! Spin Sword ! Puerto Rican Parrott Disc ! Rain of Thorns " A monster in spite of being wounded in the attack was not yet destroyed and responded with an attack that shot to the green rangers close to the place were was the rest of the crew .

" Well, I think you need help " Jayden told Mike and this will respond "I think Yes!" while standing was setting .

" I present the Boa Canyon of 5 discs " commented the red ranger peers, while they came to insert their discs. With all the discs placed Jayden pointed to the monster and shot " And fire! " The monster was destroyed, but like usual this grew in proportions . It was brand obvious was time for the new Zords.

" Boa Foldingzord, MegaPower Mode ! " Said the Red Ranger . " Parrot Foldingzord , MegaPower Mode " Green said , "Coqui Foldingzord , MegaPower Mode " Yellow said . " Carey Foldingzord, MegaPower Mode ! " said the pink, the golden as he called his " Iguana Palo Zord we need you! MegaPower Mode ! " David said with a voice of Confusion " I have to say ? " . Mia respond "You have to shout Manatee Foldingzord , Megapower Mode ! While drawing the symbol power . "

" Oh , thank you. Manatee Foldingzord, MegaPower Mode " said the ranger honorarium while their start forming the Megazord .

"Taino Samurai Megazord, we are united ! " Rangers exclaimed in unison .

"Mega sword Hurricane Taino Attack " the rangers call upon the attack . This cause the destruction forever of _El Chupacabras_ and missing persons appeared at the site last was views.

" I'll give you the honor of telling the phrace " Jayden said referring to Mike and David .

" Samurai Rangers , Victory is Ours! " with triumphal voice said the cousins.


	8. We are the Champions!

**A/N: well this is last one. Please make some reviews of my story. Is the only way I can know what all you think about it. Thanks.**

* * *

**8. We are the Champions ! **

Had lapsed already 3 days since the battle against_ El Chupacabras_ , everything had returned to normal including the remaining games of the Finals from the _BSN_. The series was 3-2 because the fifth game that took place just the day after the battle won by the Lions. Now the Pirates seek that victory today would lead to the championship, this one will be in there home .

" It's no excuse but I was very tired for battle , I think that 's why we lost . " Says David as he walked into the dressing room with Mike and Antonio, Mike 's sister and the other rangers were preparing to sit in the bleachers. " That's an excuse David " said the green ranger . " Ok , it's true . Beat us fairly, we slept in the 3 seconds." He answered the cousin recognizing that victory was a deserved by the Lions .

Insides of the dressing rooms they found Lorenzo the Mexican player of the Pirates. " Hi Lorenzo this is my cousin Mike and my friend Antonio . Antonio also is Mexico but raised in Panorama City. " said the young basketball player to his teammate . " Nice to meet you . Now if I may, I will talk a while with Antonio before the game start . " Lorenzo replied .

The game started and it was all emotion . It was very equal in the beginning. Only heard people shouting " Defense , Defense . " When it was time to Pirates defend and "Pirata yo voy a ti! "or " Piratas Ahi! " ( these last in Spanish ) , when they were in the offensive . The game ended 72-89 in favor of the Pirates and thus crowned champions of the 2013 season of the National Superior Basketball League .

All Rangers with excitement ran congratulate David who was in the bustle . Coliseum roof were falling balloons of red, black and white . Once I finish the feast with the people of Quebradillas , it was time to celebrate with family .

" How nice was it, the people here who are passionate about basketball and the love and support that give their athletes " Emily said with a dreamy face .

" Yes, it was very cute. Pity that tomorrow you have to go I had a great time with you . Oh , I almost forgot . " David said while looking at a drawer. " Here are your Samuraizer Kevin , and again thanks for confide me your powers. "

"Thank you for not disappoint me . You did a fine work for a rookie " Kevin answered him with a smile to his new friend .

" Enough of melancholy , for I have already planned to return at Christmas , I just hope we do not find with any Nighlock this time . " Mike said, laughing .

" Yes, that emotion I can see back my brother and my new friends again .Knew that Puerto Rico has the world's longest Christmas ? " commented Mila , who looked like she had come out of nowhere .

" Sure will be fun. Not wait to arrive Christmas is one of my favorite seasons . " Emily said .

" Well make once again " While Jayden suggested looking at his friends.

Everyone put their hands on top of each other and raised up while they said " Rangers together , Samurai forever. "

The End.


End file.
